Let Your Love Grow Tall
by duplo-lover
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are set up by a mutual friend. They both feel the instant connection and fall for each other. Very fluffy but there will be some angst later on. Rating will change to M after a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the creators of glee. I own nothing.

Authors note: This first chapter is written for Faberry Week day one: Blind Date, but this story will be continued independently. I'll try to update regularly. Read & review please

Rachel absolutely hates this dance class, not because she is lacking the talent to succeed, but rather because of the instructor. Cassandra July began to pick on her as soon as Rachel set foot inside this class in the beginning of her freshman year at NYADA. And even now as she is quietly stretching in the back of the room to avoid any snarky comments from the blonde, Rachel feels the cold glances of the older blonde. She quickly got used to it and learned to ignore most of Cassandra's bitter remarks but sometimes it hits too close to home and reminds her of her years in middle and high school.

Initially Rachel hoped that she finally managed to escape the painful bullying she went through in Lima, but Cassandra picked right up where her former classmates left off. Though, being Rachel Berry forbids her to be overly pessimistic. This is her dream and with the exception of this one class, it is all she ever imagined it would be. She found some great friends, she is on top in almost all of her classes and she actually managed to get the solo at the famous winter showcase a few months ago.

And at least she doesn't have to endure this class by herself. She smiles as she spots Brody sneaking through the door, even though he knows that Cassandra would never chastise him for being late. He is her favourite student after all and Rachel still shudders whenever she thinks of Brody and Cassandra in bed.

Rachel has known Brody long enough know to tell that he is up to something when he approaches her with a wide grin on his face. "You are going to love me!" he tells her as he drops his duffel bag next to hers and quickly starts his warm up exercises as well.

The last time Brody told her the exact same words she ended up in the back room of a supposedly well known casting director, who tried to seduce her in exchange for a role in his rendition of Moulin Rouge. And it was not even Broadway! So Rachel is not quite sure if she even wants to know what he's up to this time.

"Please don't tell me you booked me another audition with your creepy casting friend. I still have nightmares of his slimy advances." she shudders as she thinks about the sleazy guy, who tried to grope her during her very emotional interpretation of Your Song.

Brody actually looks offended at her remark "That was one time and I already told you that I didn't know he only exchanges the female roles for some sexual favours."

"His "office" looked like the set for some weird porn and I wouldn't be surprised if he secretly films these auditions to sell them later" she hisses at the boy

"When I auditioned for my role he was really professional" Brody huffs "I'm sorry Rachel. I'll never set you up for something like that again" he pouts at her "I promise"

Rachel can't deny that he actually looks cute when he is looking at her with his way to pretty face, not that she would ever be interested in him in any other way than friendship. And she is very curious by nature so she has to at least hear his idea "Okay, please share your wisdom with me. What is going to make me love you?"

His pout instantly turns into a proud grin. "I found the perfect girl for you" he tells her "I met her a few days ago and I know that you will love her."

"You want to set me up?" Rachel quietly screeches

"Yes, and before you start to lecture me on the danger of meeting up with strangers, I got to know her a bit and she shares an apartment with the girl I'm currently seeing, so I'm confident that she won't turn out to be a sexual predator."

"The girl you are currently seeing?" Rachel quotes and smirks "You're probably seeing at least three girls right now" she ignores the bewildered look Brody gives her and continues "And from all the stories you've told me so far I'm not sure I want to associate with any of these girls. Or their friends."

"Hey!" Brody protests "You associate with me and the girls I go out with are perfectly fine, just a bit on the easy side. But that's why I'm friends with you. You keep me grounded Rachel" he smirks at her and fist bumps her shoulder

Cassie starts the class before they could further elaborate and Rachel tells him that they will continue this discussion after class. She takes her place and concentrates on the choreography to not give her teacher any ammunition today.

Surprisingly, the lesson ends without any major incidents involving Ms. July and Rachel happily packs up her things and waits for Brody to finish as well. Dance class on Wednesdays is their last lesson of the day and they usually go and get lunch together somewhere off campus.

Today they decide on a little diner they both like and that is close to both of their apartments. Rachel tried out living in the student dorms during her first semester but she could not get used to the low hygiene standards of the communal bathrooms and luckily her fathers are happy to help out with the rent for her own small one bedroom apartment.

"Just give it a chance Rach. If you don't like her you can always just fake some emergency and leave." he mumbles around some bites of his bacon sandwich.

Rachel finds the sight quite disturbing "That would be rude and please Brody, if you insist on eating this poor piggy right in front of me please swallow before you speak."

"Poor little defenceless piggy" she mumbles to herself and pokes around in her salad

"I'm just not entirely sure I'm comfortable with a blind date. What if I get stood up or even worse what if she sees me waiting for her and leaves because I'm not quite what she is expecting?"

The constant bullying she went through during her years in school left her with a heavy load of insecurities that are not easy to get rid of. Rachel constantly feels as if she is not enough. Brody puts down his sandwich and takes one of her hands in his own as a comforting gesture. Rachel grimaces but refrains from pulling her hand back just because he touched his dead piggy sandwich. She can just discreetly wipe it on a napkin later.

"She won't do that Rachel. No one would miss the chance to get to know you. But I already suspected that you'd have these doubts so I arranged a group outing" his smile is reassuring and Rachel knows that she is lucky to have found a friend like Brody. Even though she can be difficult at times, he cares enough about her to consider her weird insecurities.

"I thought that we could all go to Callbacks tonight and if you and Quinn, that's her name by the way, like each other you can go out again. Just the two of you." he suggests

Rachel finally relents and her thoughts instantly circle around possible outfits for her date. Though, she quickly comes to the conclusion that she'll need help.

Later that evening Rachel nervously picks at the hem of her dress as she waits for Brody to pick her up. After she couldn't find a suitable outfit she asked her neighbour Kurt for advice on what to wear. She met him when she first moved in last year and he is quite adapt in fashion.

He looked through her closet for about 30 seconds before he decided that her skirts and sweaters are definitely not acceptable for the occasion. Without a word he left her apartment and returned a couple of minutes later with a beautiful dress in his hands. She doesn't even know why he had that in his closet but she also doesn't care. So right now Rachel is clad in a cute but also kind of sexy dark blue dress that hugs her body perfectly and shows a small amount of cleavage but not too much for a first date. Kurt assured her that she looks pretty and hot and sexy and that everyone would be happy to go out with her. Still, Rachel is not convinced and added a dark cashmere cardigan to cover up a bit.

She would never admit it to Brody, but even though she had some doubts in the beginning, she is thankful that he arranged this for her. It has been a while since she has been asked out and more often than not she feels a bit lonely.

She lets out a tiny squeal when the doorbell finally sounds and rushes to grab her purse not wanting to keep Brody waiting outside.

"Wow Rachel, you look beautiful" Brody pecks her cheek in greeting

"Thank you Brody. I must say that you look quite handsome as well tonight." she tells him and takes his hand, as he helps her into the waiting cab. Callbacks is actually only a 15 minute walk from her building but don't want to be late and keep the two girls waiting.

She gets nervous as soon as they pull up in front of the bar a few minutes later. "Do you think she'll like me?" She hates that she sounds like a insecure child looking for comfort but so far Rachel did not have the best experiences when it comes to dating. Her high school boyfriend was too ashamed of her for their relationship to be public, so she put up with secret dates and quick makeouts in janitor closets for almost two years before she finally grew a backbone and dumped him. Since she moved to New York she went out with three people. One worse than the other. Jen, a former NYADA student sweet talked her into sleeping with her and instantly dumped her the next day. She went out with Molly, whom she met at a concert, for three months before she caught her cheating. And the last time she had a date the guy was so horrible and rude to everyone at the restaurant they had dinner at, that she never answered his calls again.

"She will adore you Rachel. I'm sure of that." he softly smiles at her "Come on, Madison texted me that they are already waiting inside" Brody takes her hand and leads her into the popular club. As soon as they're inside he stops and turns to his friend and points to the bar. "You see the pretty blonde over there next to the stage? That is Quinn"

Rachel lets her eyes wander across the crowded room and her breath hitches as she spots the blonde "Brody!" she swats his arm "She is way out of my league."

Rachel takes in the blonde woman in more detail "She's really stunning." Women as beautiful as the blonde are quite intimidating but Rachel's mood lightens as she watches the other girl some more. Quinn is happily chatting with another girl, who probably is Brody's date "She seems really friendly though."

"She's even more pretty up close and she honestly is one of the nicest people I've ever met" he reassures her once more and drags her along "Come on and just be yourself Rachel. She'll love you"

Rachel puts on her bravest smile as Brody leads her over to their dates. "Hi ladies. We're really sorry that we kept you waiting." He greets Madison with a peck on the lips and shortly hugs Quinn, whose eyes find Rachel's right away.

"So pretty" Rachel notes to herself and keeps herself from touching the soft looking blonde hair that falls around Quinn's shoulders in light waves.

"Quinn, this is my friend Rachel and Rachel this is Quinn" he introduces them and happily watches their first interactions.

"Hi Rachel, it's really nice to meet you" Quinn holds out her hand and Rachel sends her a shy smile as she accepts it "Hello Quinn it's nice to meet you too" she tells her "And you too Madison. Brody has told me a lot about you" He actually didn't but she's all for helping her friend get some tonight after he scored her such a beautiful date. Her comment earns Brody a kiss on the lips, which leaves him grinning from ear to ear.

"Wanna see if we can find a table for four?" Quinn suggests and only looks at Rachel for confirmation, who blushes in return and barely manages to nod her head.

"I already see one. Just follow me ladies" Brody once again takes the lead and even offers to get the first round of drinks.

"I'll just have a vodka cranberry please" Quinn says and Rachel nods "Yeah me too please" Some alcohol might finally loosen her up a bit and she didn't get that ridiculous fake ID for nothing. She still can't believe that the guy checking it at the entrance fell for it. Holly Holiday certainly is not a very realistic name and she feels for the countless children that have to endure the taunts of others just because their parents felt particularly creative.

They are left alone for the first time when Madison goes with him to help carry the drinks and Rachel takes some time to really look at Quinn. Brody was right before, she is even prettier up close. "Your dress is lovely Quinn" she shyly compliments the other girl and lazily draws some circles on the table with her index finger.

Quinn's cheeks turn pink but she doesn't avert her eyes and returns the compliment "You look lovely too Rachel"

"Have you been here before? My friends and I regularly attend the open mic nights and I've never seen you here before. Do you even go to NYADA? I don't think many people outside of our school know about this establishment. But this place is always crowded with people so it is quite easy to oversee someone" she nervously rambles which causes Quinn to giggle "I apologize Quinn. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous"

"It's fine" the blonde assures her with a honest smile "I've been here a few times but I'm not a singer and only ever sit back here and watch all the performances."

"So you are a student at NYADA as well?" Rachel asks

"Yes. I'm in my third year. Piano and composition" she explains

'So she's at least one year older' Rachel thinks

"A double major? That is quite impressive if I may say so. I'm in my second year now and my major is musical theatre. I don't even want to imagine the stress of adding more courses to my schedule"

Quinn gently shakes her head "playing piano is my passion so I wouldn't describe it as stress. I love all my classes"

Brody and Madison return a few moments later with two drinks for each of them. "The bar is very busy tonight and I don't feel like wasting my time by waiting for more drinks" Brody explains "Let's toast to an amazing night" he grins and holds up his glass. All three girls pick up their glasses as well and toast each other.

"So Quinn, has Rachel already told you the story of how we met?" Brody asks Quinn with a wicked smile.

The blonde just shakes her head and once again smiles at a groaning Rachel, who frantically shakes her head "Please don't Brody. That incident was so embarrassing."

But her friend ignores her pleas and starts to explain...

Two hours later all four of them are on their fourth drink and a bit tipsy. Rachel is even drunk enough to laugh along as Brody shares yet another embarrassing tale with their dates. All of them laugh at the image of a furious Rachel lecturing the pervy casting director on the importance of professionalism.

"It actually is not very funny" she informs them "I could have easily become the victim of a sexual predator or even worse I could have lost my chance to be on Broadway because I refused his advances. But when this sleaze didn't even pay attention to my outstanding rendition of a musical classic I knew he was an amateur and didn't know anything about Broadway, let alone be allowed to set foot on a real stage" she drunkenly giggles at the dazed look on Quinn's face "What?" she smiles at the blonde.

Quinn grins "Nothing" she hakes her head "It's just...You're so cute" the blonde admits with a flushed face.

Rachel blushes for what feels like the 50th time "Most people don't like my rambles"

Quinn just shrugs her shoulders "Then they're stupid" both girls spend the next minute just looking at each other with light smiles on their faces. Brody was right. Rachel does love him very much right now. Quinn is nothing like any other girl she ever met, so insanely beautiful without letting it get to her head and Rachel knows that she can't get a complete picture so fast, but she seems so sincere. She feels so comfortable with the other girl and she only met her a couple of hours ago. So far they only exchanged the basic information and some amusing stories of their past.

Quinn couldn't be more perfect in Rachel's eyes. They share the same interest in music and the perv in Rachel notes that the pretty pianist must be reasonably skilled with her fingers. Also she learned that Quinn is 22 years old and that she is originally from San Diego, but moved to New York ten years ago when her father got a better job offer. In return, Rachel shared some information about her life in Lima but left out the unpleasant parts.

There is something about the girl that seems so welcoming and Rachel can't help but be drawn to her. The blonde exudes a pleasant sense of carefreeness and calmness but at the same time seems passionate and lively. So far they only exchanged some innocent short touches to the hand or shoulder but Rachel already yearns for more. Quinn is just so gentle and sincere in the way she carries herself.

Another hour later, the three girls are huddled together by the entrance as Brody tries to hail them a cab outside. Rachel feels tingles running down her spine as she feels the blonde's hand slip into hers while her body presses closer to hers to whisper in her ear "Can I walk you home?" She turns her head to meet the soft hazel eyes and nods in affirmation. "Yes, I'd like that"

Quinn smiles brightly and squeezed her hand "Mads? Rachel and I will walk okay? I'll see you tomorrow" she quickly hugs her goodbye.

"It was really nice to meet you" Rachel tells the other girl, who returns her short hug "You too Rachel. I'm sure we'll see each other again sometime soon"

The two girls make their way outside and Rachel looks for Brody, whom she spots at the corner of the street, still trying to get them a cab. "Wait a moment?" she asks Quinn "I just want to say goodnight to Brody" the blonde nods and Rachel quickly walks over to her friend and pulls him into a hug "Thank you" she tells him when they pull apart

He just smiles at her "I knew you'd like her"

"She's going to walk me home" Rachel says and raises holds her hand in front of his face "Don't even start. You know that I will not engage in any sexual acts on the first date. We're just walking"

He winks at her and waves to Quinn, who is watching them intently. "Sure Rachel. Have a good night okay?"

The brunette nods "Thank you again" she walks back to the waiting blonde and sends her a bright smile "Ready to go?" They walk in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Are we even going in the right direction?" Quinn laughs "I just realized that I don't actually know where you live. Please don't tell me it's on the other side of town"

Rachel laughs "Don't worry, my building is only a few block in this direction" she points to the street ahead of them and they continue walking in silence. Rachel contemplates some suitable topics to discuss when Quinn beats her to it.

"I have to confess something." she shyly glances at Rachel, who urges her to continue "This isn't really a blind date because I've met you before"

Rachel shakes her head as she thinks about it "I am quite sure that I would remember ever meeting you before Quinn" The blonde is not the kind of woman you forget and Rachel is sure that she has never seen her before tonight.

"I was in the band that accompanied the performances at the showcase last winter." she explains "You were so focused Rachel and probably didn't even notice me. I helped out last minute and never got to rehearse with all of you, so I only saw you the night of the performance. But I was so amazed and wanted to talk to you right after but somehow you disappeared after your solo and I never saw you on campus"

For once in her life Rachel doesn't know what to say right now. Sure, her solo was praised by many of her fellow classmates and even the NYADA newspaper printed a glorious review, which is proudly displayed on her dads fridge. But she is shocked that Quinn actually remembers her even 4 months later.

When Rachel doesn't say anything Quinn continues to explain "When Brody mentioned that you guys were friends I persuaded him to set us up. I know it seems a bit stalkerish but I really wanted to see you again" she smiles sheepishly

"Not at all Quinn. I just don't know what to say right now but I must admit that I would have probably done the same if I was in this situation. I can be relentless if I want to achieve something. Though, I don't quite understand why you would be this interested in getting to know me." Rachel says as they continue to walk

"Who wouldn't want to get to know you Rachel? You are interesting, smart, funny and beautiful"

"I'm happy that you got Brody to arrange this" Rachel giggles "I've been so nervous all day. This afternoon I was actually worried that you'd just turn around and leave when you saw me." she admits sheepishly "Therefore it is rather reassuring to know that you are behind this set up" Rachel can't even describe what it feels like to know that the blonde intentionally sought her out and arranged this "blind date" to meet her personally.

"That good to know" Quinn chuckles "I was worried that you would be offended. But you had a nice time tonight, right?"

"Yes!" Rachel exclaims eagerly "I had a lovely evening" she hopes that this won't be the last time they went out.

"I had a lovely night too. Remind me to thank Brody sometime"

Rachel will make sure to thank Brody many times. She is already planning on baking him two or three batches of special thank you cookies. When he first approached her with his plan she would have never expected the evening to turn out to be this perfect. Even though she now knows that it was Quinn's doing, Brody still talked her into it and deserves some delicious treats.

The spend the next few minutes in a comfortable silence and only exchange a few side glances and smiles. Though, the smile slips right off Rachel's face as she stops them in front of her door. "This is me" she nods to her building "Thank you for this lovely evening Quinn. I had a lot of fun"

"You're welcome Rachel. I would love to take you out again soon, if you'd like that" she gives the other girl a hopeful smile

"I'd love to go out with you again. Soon."

"How about Sunday?" Quinn suggests

"Sunday would be fine." That's still four days away but Rachel doesn't want to get too pushy so she happily accepts the offer.

"Great, I've got something in mind that I'm sure you'll love. Just keep the day clear okay? I'll pick you up for lunch and we'll spend the day together?" Quinn says and rummages through her purse to get her phone "Just put your number in and I'll send you a text so you'll have mine too"

"Sounds amazing" Rachel tells her and quickly punches in her phone number adding a little star after her name. Metaphors are important after all.

She hands the phone back to Quinn, who shyly checks the new contact info "Great"

Rachel quickly considers a few scenarios to stall Quinn's departure for a few more minutes but her hazy mind can't think of anything suitable. "So..." she trails of not knowing what to say anymore.

"Yeah" Quinn murmurs and drops her gaze to Rachel's lips. "I guess this is goodnight" she whispers and takes a small step towards the other girl.

"Goodnight Quinn" Rachel's breath catches in her throat and she swears that Quinn would be able to hear her heart thump against her chest as she takes yet another step forward. Rachel's gaze flickers between Quinn's eyes and her mouth as she leans forward. She licks her lips subconsciously and waits for the other girl to finally close the gap.

Both girls let out an audible sigh as their lips meet for the first time. Quinn's hands instantly move to Rachel's head as one gently cups a soft cheek and the other tangles in the luscious dark locks. Rachel's grip on Quinn's back tightens as she trails her tongue along the blonde's plumb bottom lip, who immediately opens her mouth and allows their tongues to brush for the first time.

They continue to kiss softly for a few moments before Quinn hesitantly pulls away and rests her head against Rachel's, her right hand caressing the flushed cheek "Goodnight Rachel" she whispers and once again presses their lips together in a short peck and moves back. Rachel is left in a bleary daze and smiles contently as she watches Quinn depart. She squeals to herself as she quickly opens her door and happily skips all the way to her apartment.

When Rachel settles into bed 30 minutes later and checks her phone for the last time of the night she squeaks as she notices the text message from an unknown number: _Sleep tight Rachel* _she doesn't even try to fight the grin as she notices that Quinn added the little star after her name. This woman really was perfect. Rachel quickly answers her and then turns out the light and settles down. For the first time in a very long time, Rachel falls asleep with a light flutter in her belly. She really does love Brody right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Glee

* * *

When the shrill sound of her alarm rings through her bedroom at exactly 5am the next morning Rachel is already wide awake thinking about the events of last night. Not even the sun has risen yet, her bedroom only illuminated by the dim light of the street lamps beneath her windows, but her body hums with excitement.

On a normal day Rachel would jump out of bed as soon as her alarm sounds, workout on her elliptical for 40 minutes and then get ready for a new day. But today she is still snuggled up in her large bed, turns off the annoying alarm and continues to think about about her blind date from yesterday evening.

Quinn seems to be genuinely interested in her and she even asked her out a second time. Even though she instantly felt a connection with her part of her refuses to trust the pretty blonde so easily. Experiences with ex-partners, supposedly best friends and even her own family have taught her not to blindly trust everyone. Thanks to all of them, the naive little girl she once was is now gone. Then again, Rachel is ready to jump at the chance of what appears to hold the potential to eventually develop into something beautiful.

Quinn seems so incredibly kind, gentle and even though she has been pretty bold last night, Rachel is sure that she normally is just as shy as herself. The way her cheeks flushed whenever she caught Rachel looking at her was simply adorable.

All of these qualities make the blonde very appealing, but what impressed Rachel the most was her honesty. She could have easily withheld the truth about talking Brody into setting them up, but yet she confessed even though she seemed worried about setting Rachel off with this information.

And Rachel can't even begin to think about the kiss without getting enormous butterflies in her stomach or a ridiculous grin spreading on her face. Before Quinn, she has had six first kisses in her life and the one she has received last night was by far the best of them.

Her very first kiss was rudely stolen during recess in primary school when Cole Thomson tied her up with her own jump rope and just pressed his slobbery mouth all over her face and then ran off without even setting her free. She was hysterically crying by the time the teacher found her and refused to stop until her dads picked her up and brought her home. Rachel had always loved to be dramatic.

She received her second first kiss from her high school boyfriend Finn Hudson behind the dumpsters of their school during their sophomore year. She had been crushing on the tall awkward boy since she first laid eyes on him on their first day in high school and while the kiss itself was perfectly good she was terribly disappointed when he threw her into the dumpster right after just to impress his idiotic football friends. Again, she was left alone and cried until one of her dads picked her up.

The third first kiss she ever received was slightly better simply because nothing bad or humiliating happened to her right after. And it was this particular kiss, during a stupid game of spin the bottle, that taught her that she wasn't as straight as she had initially assumed.

Her first kiss in college had been during a freshman party and Rachel had been too naive to realize that Jen was just collecting notches on her headboard and not looking for a lasting relationship. This farce, Rachel refuses to acknowledge it as a real relationship, lasted a little over two months.

Molly had been all kinds of amazing when she first met her and their first kiss was nice, but nothing special. That is probably why Rachel hadn't been too disappointed when she caught her cheating with some untalented harlot.

Her last first kiss before Quinn had yet again been kind of stolen. Rachel knew she would definitely not be agreeing to a second date with Jonathan after only about 30 minutes with him and still he managed to take advantage of the one moment she didn't pay attention and kissed her. She still has regular visions of his smug face as he finally pulled away and told her he'd call her the next day.

Even though the kiss with Quinn has only been very brief and maybe even a bit hesitant, Rachel can't stop thinking about it. The faint taste of raspberry lip balm, the softness of Quinn's lips and the way her hand cupped her face so gently are permanently burned into her mind.

The sound of her back-up alarm rips her right out of her thoughts and Rachel concludes that her laziness has to end eventually and gets out of bed. Her daily 40 minute morning workout will be 30 minutes short but she refuses to succumb to obesity and does crunches and knee-bends for 10 minutes straight.

Her first class on Thursdays doesn't start before 11 am so she has plenty of time to bake Brody his much deserved thank you cookies. Singing along to the radio, she puts the cookies in the oven and then gets ready for a busy day. After most of the tasty treats are safely stored in a large plastic container, Rachel grabs her bag and makes her way to the subway.

* * *

So far, her day has been great. She is still in high spirits from last night and she won't even have to endure the cutting remarks of Cassandra July today. Right before her lunch break she gets a message from Brody asking her to meet him in the cafeteria of NYADA. She puts away her stack of sheet music and says goodbye to some of her classmates.

She spots him in the crowded room and rolls her eyes at the sly grin on his face. "I have no idea why you're sporting this constipated look," she sits down and pushes the green plastic container in his direction. "These are my famous cookies. Normally they are needed as 'I'm so sorry' cookies but this time I feel that 'Thank you' cookies are more adequate."

Rachel winces as Brody grins like a little child and stuffs two of the cookies in his mouth, crumbles falling down on the table. "I must have told you over a hundred times that I do not appreciate food falling out of your mouth."

Brody's face falls and he pouts at her. "But they are so delicious and they even have chocolate chips in them!" He already forgot all about his lunch and continues to stuff the cookies into his mouth.

"Eeew please close your mouth you wannabe cookie monster" A dark haired girl puts her tray on the table and sits down besides Rachel, sending her an irritating look "What's up with lour pretty boy?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders "He's inhaling his food, as usual." She pulls the salad she prepared this morning out of her bag and starts to eat as well. "I brought him some cookies and now he is trying to get of many of them into his mouth as possible."

Norah tries to grab a cookie out of the box when Brody slaps her hand away "Ow! I only wanted one to see what the fuss is about"

Rachel giggles at her offended face "I'll make you some too one day."

"Yeah Norah, these are mine. I deserve them because I got Rachel laid," he winks at her and moves right back to his sweet lunch.

"Brody! I clearly remember telling you that I will under no circumstance engage in sexual intercourse on the first date. Quinn has impeccable manners and we said goodbye at my front door."

Brody only shrugs his shoulders in response "But you will go out again, right? It is inevitable that you'll get down to it with Quinn. So in a way these cookies are a thank you for getting you laid."

Rachel huffs as she eats her salad and throws him an incredulous glare. "That may be so but at the very least you could be more tactful and not call it getting laid or getting down to it."

Norah giggles as she watches the two of them interact. "Did you set her up with some of your exes?"

"As if I would ever even talk to one of these harlots. You never know what you might catch," she chuckles.

"You seemed to like Madison and I think that it might develop into something a bit more serious with her." Norah has no idea who they are talking about and just continues to silently watch them in confusion.

Rachel nods. "Yes, Madison seems like a really nice young lady."

"God Rachel, you sound like my grandmother," Brody scoffs.

"She can't compare to Quinn though." Rachel quickly stuffs some salad in her mouth to conceal her grin.

Norah interrupts Brody before he could say something "Who is Quinn?"

This time Rachel doesn't bother to keep the smile off her face and turns to her other friend. "Quinn is the girl Brody set me up with last night." She stops to think before she continues, "Even though she later confessed that it was her that got him to organize the date."

"She told you?" Brody huffs in annoyance "If she planned to tell you all along I could have saved myself the trouble to talk you into it and just given her your number."

"I am convinced that she told me because she felt comfortable enough to do so. And I feel really flattered."

"So you had a date last night? That's so exciting Rachel," the way her friend grins at her causes Rachel's face to flush and she quickly turns her face away. Both Brody and Norah notice of course and smirk at each other.

Norah puts her arm around her shoulder and pulls Rachel into her side. "Aww my little Rachel has a crush on her new lady friend."

Her friends break out into laughter when Rachel groans and buries her Face into Norah's side in embarrassment. "Stop it guys!" She mumbles against the fabric of her friends sweater.

"Please don't drool on me Rach."

Rachel pulls her head back and accusingly holds up a finger and points at her two friends. "The two of you are being horrible to me right now. Yes, I had a lovely time last night and I might even have a tiny little crush on Quinn, but there is no need for teasing."

"Sorry Rachel. But Quinn is into you as well. She already send me a text message to thank me for getting you to agree to the blind date. When I mentioned that we were friends she kept bugging me until I agreed to set you up."

"We're going out again on Sunday."

Norah notices the dreamy look on her friends face. "Did she ask you out again or did you do it?"

"She did and she also told me to keep the whole day clear. We're going to get lunch somewhere and I think she has something planned already," she explains with a soft smile.

"So she's making an effort. That's great," Brody offers.

"But you know how annoying I can get when I don't know what to expect. I don't want to scare her off with my neurotic need to plan every little event in my life." She is actually worried that the neurotic part of her will take over and ruin the date before it even began.

It wouldn't be the first time that she set someone off with her need to be involved in everything and her past partners have been particularly hostile towards her specially created relationship itineraries and animal calenders. But this is a part of her personality that Rachel refuses to let go of completely. She realizes that she needs to be a bit more relaxed, especially in the beginning of a new relationship, but if someone can't accept her with all of her faults and quirks, the person is probably not the right one.

Both of her friends do her best to reassure her and in the end Rachel is confident that she won't ruin her chances with Quinn.

* * *

She is bubbling with excitement by Saturday afternoon and already sorted through all of her closet to pick her favorite outfits. She even managed to reduce the possible choices to five different ensembles and styles. She picked something classy, something sexy, and something simple. She'll ask Kurt to help her make the final choice.

Currently she is sorting through all the skirts and shirts she dismissed and is busy folding them back up, when her phone sounds.

She happily notes that she received a text message from Quinn. So far they have been texting sporadically of the last few days, but Quinn has yet to share her plans for tomorrow. Rachel is proud that she successfully managed to restrain herself from asking for so long.

_~Hi Rachel, I just wanted to know if we are still on for tomorrow? I hope you had a nice day so far. X Quinn~_

_~Hello Quinn, my day has been really nice. Of course we are still on for tomorrow. Are you willing to tell me what we will be doing on our date? Rachel*~ _As if she would cancel the date she had been so feverishly looking forward to for the last few days.

_~You will have to wait for Sunday to know. I'm sorry but I'm not sure if my plan will work and I wouldn't want to disappoint you.~_ Rachel looks at her phone is disbelieve. Quinn thinks she could disappoint her? That is simply ridiculous, so Rachel decides to tell her.

_~Whatever we end up doing on Sunday, I doubt that I could be disappointed.~ _And that's the truth! Quinn could drag her to a hard metal concert and Rachel would still enjoy it, simply because she gets to spend time with the blonde.

_~That's good to know. In case my plans really do fall through. I still won't tell you what we'll be doing though :P~ _ She can do it. She can look forward to this date without knowing the exact plans and without creating a itinerary. Maybe she'll get to plan their next date and then she'll have the opportunity to let her neurotic side go all out.

_~I'm not good with not knowing something, but I'll try my best :)~_

_~That's all I'm asking. Can you be ready by 11.30?~_

_~Yes, that is possible. Will you at least tell me what clothes would be suitable for your plans?~_ That would help her to narrow it down even more. She would look ridiculous in a ballroom dress if they are only going for a walk in central park.

_~Great, I'll pick you up then. Wear something you love. Just be comfortable. I'm in a good mood so I'll throw you a bone. We'll be not doing something fancy. I hope that's okay?~ _Rachel quickly picks the the long gown out of her stack off possible outfits and puts it back in her closet.

_~I assure you that it is completely fine Quinn. I don't need anything fancy.~ _

_~I'm really looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow Rachel. Have a nice day :) xx Quinn~ _Rachel grins at the last message. She hopes that the blonde is just as excited as her.

_~I'm looking forward to it too :) I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice day too Quinn! Rachel*~_

Rachel turns back to her stack of possible outfits after their short text conversation and in her heart she already knows what she'll end up wearing, but she will still ask Kurt for his opinion.

* * *

As usual Rachel gets up bright and early on the next morning, getting ready for an exciting day. Kurt shows up at her door on 10am and he agrees that the outfit she picked out last night is the right one. She really does keep it simple in a pair of back shorts to show of her legs, which she knows are one of her finest physical traits, a cute pair of sandals and her favorite silk top. She straightens her dark hair, puts on some light makeup and adds some jewelery to finalize her outfit.

By 11 am she is nervously looking for something to keep her busy. Under normal circumstances she would clean her apartment but for one she doesn't want to risk staining her clothes and she already cleaning everything in case the blonde would want to come in. So now she is just sitting at her dining table and skips through a magazine she already read.

She jumps up with a squeak when her doorbell finally sounds and makes a beeline for the buzzer to let the blonde in. Not even a minute later there is a melodic knock on the door and Rachel opens it with a nervous smile, greeting her date. "Hello Quinn."

The blonde smiles at her and steps closer to press a light peck on her right cheek. "Hi Rachel, you look lovely."

Rachel blushes and lets the blonde step into her apartment. Quinn is wearing a beautiful soft patterned dress paired with a thin cardigan and has her hair in soft curls. "Thank you Quinn. You look really pretty." She loves that she can make the blonde flush like this.

The blonde lets her gaze wander across the apartment. "Do you live alone? This is a really nice apartment."

"I do. I tried to live in the dorms for one semester but found it hard to adjust. I love having my own space."

Quinn nods her head in understanding. "I can relate. I moved out of the dorms after only 2 months." She looks around some more and smiles when she notices that not a single thing seems to be out of place.

"I just need to grab my purse and I'm ready to go" She moves to get her bag from the table when the blonde tugs at her hand and pulls her back. Rachel's heartbeat explodes as she watches the blonde's eyes flicker down to her lips and without wasting another second she presses their lips together, once again tasting the raspberry lip balm. She swears she hears Quinn let out a tiny moan as their mouths move together, which encourages Rachel to pull her even closer.

They pull away after a few moments heavily breathing against each other. "Sorry," Quinn mumbles against her lips. "I just needed to kiss you again." She shortly pecks her lips and pulls her head away, still keeping her hand enclosed with Rachel's.

"Don't apologize please." Rachel let's out a strained breath and grabs her purse, never pulling her hand away from the blonde's. "Let's go."

Quinn had a cab waiting for them outside of her building and opened the door to help her in. Rachel grinned at the chivalrous act and intertwined their hands again as soon as Quinn got in as well. "Will you tell me where we're going now?"

"Not yet." The blonde grinned at her incredulous look and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry Rachel. You'll know in a few minutes."

Rachel squirms in her seat when she recognizes the buildings, which Quinn notes with a quiet giggle. They pull up in front of the Shubert Theatre a few minutes later. Quinn pays the driver, helps Rachel out of the car and leads her into the building. Rachel looks around the entry hall and wonders why no one else is around and why did Quinn pick her up for lunch, if they are going to see a show now.

"What are they playing?" She can't spot any posters that indicate which musical is currently running.

"Matilda," Quinn tells her and gently pulls her along, as they walk through the halls of the old building. "But not today. The cast in on a tour abroad for the next month and the new show will only start on Friday. Come on, this way."

Quinn opens the large wooden door that holds a sign, which clearly states that they are not allowed to enter this particular area. Rachel stops and looks around to see if she can finally spot someone else wandering around these halls. "Quinn, I believe that we are not allowed inside there and I don't want to be banned from this theater. This could be my future working place."

The other girl laughs and shakes her head. "Don't worry Rachel. We have all permissions needed." She gives her a reassuring nod and the brunette relents.

They pass a few more entrance forbidden signs when they stand in front of a door that has Rachel gasping for air. "Are you serious?"

Quinn opens the door and for the first time in her life Rachel sets foot on a real Broadway stage. "Oh my god Quinn. I feel like I'm walking on the holy grail."

"So it's a good surprise?"

"Are you kidding? This is all I've been dreaming of since I've been a little child. Well the crowd is missing and I'm not actually starring in a musical yet, but still...this is amazing." She scans her eyes across the large stage and grins as she notices the scene set up. "Funny Girl," she happily exclaims "How did you do this Quinn?"

The blonde smiles shyly and walks over to the blanket that is spread right in the middle of the stage and urges Rachel to follow her. "I may have some insider contacts that allowed me to arrange this. And I asked Brody for your favorite musical so that's why the stage looks like Fanny's dressing room." She explains and starts to spread out the contents of a cute little picnic basket that Rachel only notices now.

Rachel feels so overwhelmed by everything and takes in her surroundings again. She is on the stage of a real Broadway theater and her date has arranged her favorite musical stage setup and it looks like she prepared a picnic. "This is amazing Quinn. Thank you so much. You really didn't have to do all that."

She watches as the blonde pulls the lids of several plastic boxes containing different fruits and even some sandwiches. "I wanted to. And I'm happy that you like it." She holds up a strawberry for Rachel, who happily takes it. "I may have bugged Brody a lot these last few days. I needed to know what you like to eat and turns out that it was a smart idea. Otherwise I probably would have presented you with non-vegan food." She grins at Rachel as she fills two glasses with juice and then hands her one. "Instead we have strawberries, grapes, watermelon, mangoes, some ALT sandwiches, chips and juice."

"This is perfect," Rachel whispers shyly and glances at Quinn, who is watching her intently. She picks up a couple of grapes and makes eye contact with the other girls. "Grapes are my favorite fruits."

"I know." Quinn winks at her and they both munch on the food she prepared in a comfortable silence.

"How did you really manage to organize this?" Rachel asks her and hopes for a more detailed answer this time. Quinn sighs and lies down on the blanket, her head resting on a few pillows. Rachel follows her lead and comfortably lies down on her side, not moving her eyes from Quinn.

"My uncle produces Broadway plays and he is currently involved with this theater. I knew that they only open at the end of next week and asked him if I could do this. He said yes and told the security guys to let us in." She explains, but Rachel notices that she doesn't seem to like discussing the topic.

"You don't like talking about it?"

"Some people believe that I have an advantage because of him. He also sponsors some music schools all over the country, including NYADA so my classmates don't want me to audition for events like the showcases."

"I don't believe you're the kind of person to take advantage of your uncle. I have yet to hear you play piano but I am convinced that you're really talented. You're classmates are simply jealous of your abilities."

The blonde blushes at the compliment. "Thank you. I may play for you sometime. But only if you sing something for me."

"You already heard me sing and I believe that's the reason why we are on this date right now. My amazing talent knocked you right out of your socks." Rachel giggles at the shocked look on Quinn's face and squeals when the blonde starts throwing grapes at her.

"Playing with food is irresponsible Quinn," Rachel lectures her and holds up her hands to block the flying grapes.

"Sorry." The blonde giggles as Rachel peeks out through her fingers to check the situation. "You're right though," she admits quietly "You did knock me out of my socks. I kept looking for you all around campus but never came across you again."

"Well, I'm really glad you met Brody then."

A shy grin forms on Quinn's face. "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and many follows. They keep me really motivated to write more...

* * *

A couple of hours later the girls are still lying on the blue picnic blanket right in the middle of the stage, their fruity snacks long gone. Their hands are intertwined as they share stories of their past. Both are on their backs staring up to the ceiling as they play the question game, covering the basic information. So far, Rachel learned that Quinn's 22 birthday was only last month, that her favorite color is a light green and that she loves Passion Pit. The blonde also told her everything about her classes at NYADA and that she earns some money by giving piano lessons to children.

In return, Rachel told Quinn all about her plans of being a future award winning Broadway star, the scarce accomplishments of her high school glee club and she vented about her terrible dance teacher.

My uncle told me that she used to be a successful dancer on Broadway. But she had some kind of public meltdown and has to teach because no one would even think about casting her for a play anymore." Quinn tells her and lazily traces her finger across the back of Rachel's hand.

She actually didn't know that. But it made her behavior somewhat understandable to Rachel. She would be devastated if some incident like this would sabotage her career.

"No one ever told me that before. That kind of explains why she is so unbearable in class. She must be terribly depressed."

"I heard some interesting stories from some friends that had to take her dance classes. She must be a pain."

"She is, but let's not talk about that woman anymore. I believe it's my turn to ask you a question now."

Rachel already shared the rather embarrassing story of how she once had a ludicrous crush on her old glee club coach after they sang a romantic duet to educate her fellow glee clubbers on the significance of ballads. Quinn had asked what her weirdest crush was and even though this anecdote is far from being her favorite Rachel shared the truth even though it was quite embarrassing. So she believes that it is only legitimate to ask the blonde a more personal question now.

"Tell me about the worst kiss you ever received." She smirks as Quinn scrunches up her face and visibly shudders thinking about it. "That bad?" She gives her hand a soft squeeze in encouragement and the blonde starts talking.

"Urgh, definitely freshman year of high school during my first real party. I was dancing with my friends and then this weird boy came up to me and just grabbed me. He shoved his tongue into my mouth before I could even react. It was awful. I had his spit all over my face and that's not even the worst of it. Turns out he was so wasted that he mistook me for his girlfriend, who saw the whole thing and punched me right in the face." Quinn winces and brings up her unoccupied hand to touch her nose, "Someone even managed to catch it on video and people called me bloody-nose-girl for the rest of the year."

Rachel bursts out into laughter picturing the incident. She manages to get a few words in between her spurts of laughter, "That story is awesome."

"I didn't laugh at your crack girl story or at the creepy crush you had on your teacher." Quinn pouts and pulls her hand out of Rachel's to cross her arms over her chest. Rachel's heart drops at the loss of contact but she is quite appalled at what Quinn is saying and defends herself, "It was not creepy. I was just misguided and that could have been any other emotionally unstable girl at our school. In fact I was not even the first girl to become a victim of his musical charm. Suzy Pepper was even forced to change schools because she was stalking him."

Rachel shifts to lie on her side and scoots closer to the other girl playfully poking her side with her index finger. Quinn giggles and squirms away from Rachel's poking, "I'm very ticklish."

"I'm sorry I laughed, but your story was quite entertaining." She realizes that Quinn is just playing her but the pout and puppy dog eyes are rather adorable so Rachel decides to entertain her, "I'm giving you a free pass to laugh at me the next time I do something embarrassing. And I promise I won't get mad."

The pout disappears instantly and Quinn turns to lie on her side as well, facing a smiling Rachel. "I would never laugh at you Rachel," she admits with a flirty smile and catches her eyes, quickly losing herself in the sparkling chocolate brown orbs of the brunette.

Rachel's heart rate picks up at Quinn's flirty comment and intense look and with any other person she would still be too afraid of rejection to make any kind of move, but she is already so smitten with her and she never felt as comfortable with any other person either. So without spending any more time possibly over thinking this, she leans forward and boldly presses her lips against Quinn's, who is caught off guard at first but quickly reacts and kisses back. Rachel feels her sigh into the kiss as one of her hands slowly moves up Quinn's back and then grips on to the back of her head, holding her in place. The position is awkward, both girls lying on their sides and straining their necks to hold up their heads.

Quinn reacts to the uncomfortable situation and gently nudges Rachel to lie on her back and hovers above her, not once breaking their kiss. A tingling sensation spreads in Rachel's stomach as Quinn traces her tongue against her lips and she opens her mouth without hesitation. Both of them moan as the kiss shifts from shy and tender to passionate and Rachel pulls at the blonde's hips to pull her further down. The weight of Quinn lying partly on her body feels comforting to Rachel and they continue their intense kiss for the next few minutes.

Once air becomes an absolute necessity they pull away, both breathing heavy and with a smile on their faces. Quinn presses another soft peck on the corner of Rachel's mouth and lies down next to her, placing her arm on her stomach.

"My turn now." The blonde whispers and snuggles into her date. "Tell me about you family."

Rachel sighs contently at the feeling of Quinn pressed into her side and moves her arm around her so that she can put her head on her shoulder. "I'm an only child, which meant I got the undivided attention of my parents, so I never asked for a little brother or sister. That would have been more complicated than in other families anyway, because I have two dads." She pauses for the perplexed reaction she normally gets when she shares this information and smiles to herself when Quinn remains quiet. "My dad is an architect and my daddy is a pediatric surgeon."

"You call one of them daddy? That's cute." Quinn chuckles and continues to softly draw patterns on Rachel's stomach, scrunching up her silk top in the action. But Rachel doesn't mind the wrinkles as long as Quinn continues.

"Well, what would be the alternative? Dad and Pops or maybe Papa? Dad one and dad two? I think these would be even more ridiculous."

"That's true. But it's still cute. You're so adorable."

Rachel is happy that Quinn can't see her flushed face for once and returns the compliment. "You're adorable too, Quinn. When I first saw you I was really intimidated by your outer appearance, but you are not only beautiful on the outside. You are so smart and kind and you went out of your way to organize this awesome date for me. You know that I would have been happy with dinner and a romantic comedy, right?"

Quinn shuffles around to face Rachel and smiles at her "Thank you for saying that. But who says you're not going to get the customary dinner on this date? I made some reservations at a nice restaurant for later but I also wanted to spend the day with you." She explains and snuggles back into Rachel's side.

"You see, that's what I mean. How am I going to top that when it's my turn to plan our next date?" She only realizes what she implied after she said it out loud.

"So that means I'm going to get another date?"

The hopeful tone in Quinn's voice gives Rachel the confidence to tease her a bit. "Well, so far I'm still enjoying your company but we'll have to see at the end of the night."

Quinn shoves her lightly and scoffs, "Don't fool yourself Rach. I know I have you wrapped around my finger."

"You're right, I was just kidding. I'm already brainstorming possible date locations and activities."

"Please no pottery painting or horseback riding." Her last date actually took her to Color Me Mine. No wonder that it didn't work out.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"And when would that possible date take place?"

"Hmm, I suppose Friday or Saturday would be appropriate for the things I have in mind." Rachel offers.

"But that's almost a whole week from now." Quinn quickly shakes her head in protest. "Far too long for my taste."

Rachel has to laugh at the blonde's antics and softly caresses her back in response. "I'm not saying that we won't see each other until then." She won't tell Quinn how happy and relieved it makes her that the other girl is so eager to see her again. And she didn't know that is was possible but she is even more smitten now. Quinn really knew how to charm a girl.

"Okay, I'll accept." She softly hums against Rachel's shoulder. "Now tell me some more about your family.

"My dads were always very supportive of my dreams and ambitions. They paid for every voice and dance lesson I insisted on and they attended every recital and competition without ever being annoyed. They are really proud that I got into NYADA."

"They sound really nice."

"They're the best parents I could ever ask for. When I was fifteen my biological mother suddenly turned up in Lima and they never made me feel guilty because I wanted to get to know her." She still remembers the day her birth mother stood in front of her without any kind of warning. One day she turned up on their doorstep and said that she wanted to be a part of her life. Rachel had appreciated the chance to finally have a woman to talk to because some things are simply too hard to for a teenage girl to discuss with her gay fathers. She nearly died when her dad tried to explain the changes her body will go through during puberty. And then they almost had heart attacks when she asked for her first bra.

"It must have been hard to be suddenly confronted with her after so many years."

"It was hard, but the support of my fathers made it easier. I had always wondered about her and I was too afraid to ask my dads because I didn't want them to think that they're not enough." She explains in a soft tone, "But it is nice to know where you come from. I got my voice from her and we actually look alike. She teaches music at my old high school now and we talk to each other on the phone or through emails from time to time."

"Does she have other kids?" Quinn asks

"She adopted a baby shortly after she moved to Lima." Rachel explains, "A little girl. But I don't see her as my sister. I don't even see Shelby as my mom, she is just my birth mom and became a good friend over the last few years. Do you have siblings?"

"I do. My sister Frannie is 15 years older than me and lives in New Jersey with her family. But we don't talk very often." Rachel notices that Quinn's mood darkened a bit so she decides it's better to let the topic go for now. She is sure that Quinn will share her story when she is ready to talk about it.

"I only get to see my parents on special occasions now. We're all too busy to visit each other most of the time. So it comes down to holidays and birthdays."

She is not above admitting that she misses her fathers a lot of the time. She never had any real friends during her years in Lima, so naturally she was very close with them. But they talk on the phone at least twice every week and she makes sure to fly home during her breaks from school.

"But you have some good friends right? Brody seems very loyal and reliable." Quinn offers to lighten the mood, which has gotten a bit sad during the last few minutes.

A soft smile plays on Rachel's lips at the thought of her best friend. "Yes, after he finally understood that I'm not in the least bit romantically interested in him he became a very good friend. I can always count on him."

"He came on to you?" Quinn screeches and then spends a moment thinking about it, "Well of course he tried to hit on you, who wouldn't?"

"I walked in on him in the shower when I was still living in the dorms. That boy doesn't have a single ounce of modesty. He pranced around all naked and thought he could impress me with his body." She quietly chuckles at she remembers the shocked look on his face when she actually turned him down. "Thankfully he learned to put on some clothes and we never had a naked incident again."

"Yeah, he must be really proud of his body. Whenever he stays with Madison for the night, he struts around the apartment in his boxers the next morning. Not something a gay woman likes to see during breakfast. And he always eats my cereal." She tell her with a pout.

Rachel giggles at the image of a still sleepy Quinn coming out of bedroom to find a half naked Brody at her kitchen table munching on her favorite cereal.

* * *

They continue to talk for the next hour until Quinn notices that it's almost time to leave, so that they will make it to the restaurant on time. "We'll have to leave in a few minutes. I made reservations for 6." She mumbles against Rachel's shoulder and then pushes herself up on her elbows to look down at the other girl. "This is your last chance to sing on a real Broadway stage for now." She shoots her a suggestive look and raises one of her eyebrows.

Rachel thinks about it for a moment and decides that Quinn is probably right. This is the first time she has ever actually been on the stage and not just in the crowd and that moment must be rightfully honored. She nods quickly and gets up holding her hand out to help Quinn up as well.

"I'll go and sit in the center of the front row and cheer you on." Quinn gives her an excited smile and nudges her to stand in the front of the stage.

Rachel watches her as she disappears behind the stage without another word and frowns in confusion. "Quinn? What are you doing?" The theater suddenly darkens with only one light illuminating the stage right where Rachel is situated.

Quinn comes back with a content smile on her face, "We have to do this the right way Rachel. Otherwise it might be bad luck." she gives her a teasing wink and hops off the stage to sit in one of the front row seats. "Whenever you're ready."

"What should I sing?" Rachel bites her lip in contemplation. Never before has she not known what song to sing.

"Something from Funny Girl, of course!" Quinn offers.

"Of course!" Rachel agrees and goes through the possible choices in her mind. _My Man_ wouldn't be appropriate and _Don't Rain On My _Parade needs an intense vocal warm up, but she can do _Funny Girl_ without running scales beforehand.

She clears her throat and smiles when she notices Quinn shifting forward in anticipation. Rachel steps right into the stage light and takes one last look at the beautiful blonde in the front row before she closes her eyes as she always does right before singing.

_Funny  
Did you hear that  
Funny  
Yeah, the guy said honey  
You're a funny girl  
That's me I just keep them  
In stitches dug out in half  
And though I may be all wrong for the guy  
I'm good for a laugh  
I guess it's not funny  
Live is far from sunny  
When the love is over  
__And the jokes are you  
A girl ought to have a sense of humor _  
_That's one thing you really need for sure  
When you're a funny girl  
A fellow said a funny girl  
Funny, how it ain't so funny  
Funny girl... _

Whenever Rachel sings a solo she can't hold back the tears leaking out of her eyes and this time is no different. She opens her eyes at the sound of Quinn's loud clapping and her stomach flutters at the look of admiration on the blonde's face.

"That was amazing Rachel." She quickly gets up from her seat and walks back on stage. "Really worthy of your first real Broadway performance."

Rachel is pulled into a tight hug by the other girl and she doesn't hesitate to put her arms around her back, "Thank you so much for this Quinn." She mumbles into her neck and breathes in deeply, taking in the sweet scent of her date.

Both stay close together even after they pull out of the hug and Quinn moves her thump to wipe away a remaining tear on Rachel's smooth cheek, and then gently cups her face connecting their lips for the third time that day.

"I have no doubt that you'll make it. One day soon you're going to be back here as the star of the show and the theater is going to be filled with thousands of people waiting to hear you sing." Quinn whispers softly as the pull away, still holding Rachel's head in her right hand.

"Why are you so good to me?" Rachel quietly asks her while her heart beats heavily against her chest, her eyes tearing up once more.

"Because you are amazing Rachel and you deserve to be told all those things." Her lips graze against Rachel's when she talks, "I never had someone believing in me and I wouldn't want anyone else to feel that way." She gently connects their lips again in a slow kiss.

Rachel decides that she definitely has to bake Brody another few batches of cookies, because there is no way that one would be enough to thank him for introducing her to this woman.

Quinn playfully nibs on her bottom lip one last time before pulling away with a bright grin on her face. "Come on, let's get some dinner."

* * *

It still feels like thousands of butterflies are whirling around in her belly when she is getting into bed a few hours later. The whole day has been so perfect. No one has ever put so much thought into planning a date, let alone made an effort to woo her like Quinn did. In the past, a date normally consisted of dinner at some restaurant where she couldn't even eat half of the food they offered. Her high school boyfriend even had the decency to take her to a steak house. But Quinn managed to fulfill one of her livelong dreams after only meeting her a few days prior.

She is so smitten with the other woman already and she is not afraid to admit it. They talked for hours without running out of topics and Rachel feels so comfortable in sharing personal stories and experiences. For every embarrassing moment she told her about, Quinn shared a similar story herself.

And today was the first time that Rachel got the impression that the blonde has some hurtful memories as well. She seemed especially uncomfortable when talking about her family and after Rachel sang she mentioned having no one believe in her. She hopes that she can get her to open up some more and maybe Rachel can be the one to make her feel special again.

Conversation during dinner had been light again and they shared a lot of laughs and intense glances. Quinn took her to an actual vegan restaurant and was very chivalrous all night, opening doors, pulling out her chair and she even walked her home again. The butterflies swirl around again when she remembers the moment they said goodnight. Quinn's kisses always give her tingles throughout her whole body and leave her wanting more. And if the way she acts is any indication, Quinn feels the same way.

She turns off her bedside lamp and snuggles into her cover. It's not long before she falls asleep with a content smile on her face.

* * *

The song is Funny Girl by Barbra Streisand. Read and Review please :)


End file.
